


8:13 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled the minute Supergirl wrecked his sermon papers instead of battling enemies.





	8:13 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled the minute Supergirl wrecked his sermon papers instead of battling enemies before he recalled telling the Kents about her habit of breaking curfew.

THE END


End file.
